An Experimental Night
by MikasaSmackherman
Summary: Hanji Zoe and Sasha Braus were travelling back to the Scouting Legion HQ after delivering messages to Stohess. Sasha falls from her horse and hits her head, delaying their return and forcing the pair to make camp out under the trees due to not having lanterns to help find their way in the dark. Whilst alone, Hanji decides to experiment on the girl.
1. Chapter 1

Hanji X Sasha – Hashi Fic

**I do not own any of these characters, I did not create them, Attack On Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin is the property of Isayama Hajime and always will be because he is a God but also loves to make thousands of teenagers cry by murdering their favourite characters. Also, if you don't like lesbian-doings you really shouldn't read this. Gets kinda graphic. Toodles 3 ~**

"How's your head now?"

Hanji hunkered down by Sasha, who was curled up on her side, still clutching her bandages. "Still hurts," the girl replied quietly, moving one arm to peek at the Squad Leader watching her. She groaned then, as her stomach let out a loud growl, "I'm so hungry, it's been hours since we ate!"

"It's been about 3, but I have some bread in my satchel, hold on," Hanji chuckled, getting up to go to her horse. There was a fire burning, a small one of course. Hanji knew that there were all manner of thugs and bandits around the place, and a large fire could bring trouble for two women alone, even if they were of the Scouting Legion. Hanji stroked her horse's mane, whispering quietly to it to soothe it, the mare was still skittish from the yelp Sasha had let out when she fell, and it was very odd of her horse to act this way. Hanji dug some bread of her satchel then, and brought her water bottle with her. She sat down cross-legged next to Sasha and broke the bread in half. Before she could say a word, Sasha was sitting bolt-upright stuffing her half into her mouth. Of course, because she was eating so fast, she choked and began to cough. Hanji laughed and smacked her on the back, offering her the water bottle, "slow down you dumbass, drink this, I can't bring a dead rookie back with me or Levi'll break me in half."

"If fo gud!" Sasha coughed, her mouth still full of bread as she grabbed the bottle and began to chug water. She then gasped in air and wiped at her mouth, slightly hunched as she panted, "I'd kill for some soup right now!"

"Well we can have some tomorrow when we get back to the castle," Hanji chuckled sitting back against the tree behind them to eat. Sasha just stared at the fire, her arms around her legs as she rested her chin on her knees. She nibbled her lip, her stomach was still growling. Hanji looked to her with a sad little smile, then back to her half-eaten bread. She could survive on less for the night, Sasha still had to get used to eating less. "Here," the older woman smiled, nudging Sasha's arm and passing her the bread. Sasha's eyes widened in surprise, and she looked to Hanji with a rather nervous face, figuring it was a trick. Mikasa and Ymir often pulled the same stuff with her. Hanji patted the trainee's back gently, "take it, I'm serious, go on."

Sasha tentatively reached for the bread, pausing momentarily before taking it, still worried it was about to be taken away. When all seemed fine, she took a few bites, looking down shyly as she said, "thanks, Hanji-san.."

"Anytime Sasha," Hanji smiled, watching the girl curiously now. The wind was picking up, blowing little strands of Sasha's hair in the breeze. The moon was coming out from behind the clouds too, darkening the girl's brown hair. Hanji continued to watch her as she ate, admiring Sasha's pale skin, the sweet curve of her jawline, the crumbs on her cheek. Then she smirked to herself and got up to splash some water onto the fire, dousing it instantly. Sasha looked surprised, "Hanji-san? We could've used that for warmth."

"Oh, you're right," the squad leader replied with a thoughtful face, hands on her hips as she turned her head to look at Sasha, "well it's too late now."

Sasha just looked confused and rubbed at her head. She glanced up at the moon, not realising Hanji was watching her yet again, wondering why this odd, fool of a girl was stirring up emotions that shouldn't be there. But, Hanji was always up for experimentation to answer her questions. She went and plonked down beside the younger girl, cross-legged once more with her hands on her knees. Sasha looked to her superior and jumped as Hanji leaned in close with a sly grin, "Sasha," she began, "do you ever think about boys?"

Sasha raised an eyebrow, looking highly confused as she leaned back, "um…I suppose, Hanji-san… there are a lot in the Scouting Legion after all."

"Are there any boys you like...?" Hanji asked with a little chuckle, Sasha blushed scarlet at the question. "N-no, not at all! I joined the Scouting Legion to try new food and be an asset to mankind! I can't waste time on boys!" Sasha blurted, her words exiting fast as she tried to calm her embarrassment. Hanji smirked and leaned in even closer, teasing a loose strand of Sasha's hair, "what about girls..?"

"W-what about girls…H-Hanji-san..?" Sasha stammered, her blush darkening as she felt Hanji's breath on her lips. "Have you ever thought about...being with a girl?"

Sasha's eyes were as wide as they could be when Hanji said that, she was speechless!

"H-Hanji…san..?" She managed to squeak out before the older woman pressed her lips to hers. Sasha was shocked, she'd never been kissed before. Connie had attempted it once, but she heard footsteps and ran away before he got the chance. But, she found that she quite liked kissing, Hanji was good at it. She had been tense at first, but Hanji was being gentle with her. She moaned softly as Hanji parted her lips with her tongue, slowly teasing and playing with Sasha's as she cupped the girl's cheek and drew her closer. Sasha yielded to her, curiously poking her own tongue against the squad leader's, one hand resting lightly on her arm. Hanji drew away then, to Sasha's annoyance, smirking at the red-faced rookie. "I think you liked that," she said as she adjusted her goggles. "I..I…" Sasha turned away quickly, her arms around her legs again as she hid her face in her knees. "It's ok you know.. if you liked it," Hanji whispered, kneeling behind the girl to gently brush her stray hair from her neck. She leaned in then and placed slow, but firm kisses along the back of Sasha's neck. She immediately felt the girl tense, and hold her breath. She chuckled darkly and continued her kisses, slowly slipping her arms around Sasha's waist, "relax… let your squad leader make you feel good…"

Maybe it was because it was her superior, or maybe it was because those kisses were sending crazy shivers down her spine, but Sasha relaxed into Hanji's arms, tilting her neck to the side to allow her better access. Hanji grinned smugly and began to trail light, teasing kisses along the girl's skin, listening to her little gasping breaths as she sent tingles through her body. "Good…" she whispered, before flicking the tip of her tongue against Sasha's earlobe, her hands slipping up the girl's stomach to cup her breasts. Sasha tensed again, her previously-closed eyes open in surprise. She began to speak but Hanji gently nipped her neck, squeezing her breasts ever-so-slightly, "shh…"

Sasha gasped then, for in one quick, graceful movement, she was on her back, and Hanji had her pinned, her lips pressed firmly to Sasha's. The girl squealed in surprise as Hanji slipped her hand under her shirt, trailing her fingers down along the soft skin of her stomach. God those sounds she made, they were driving Hanji crazy, and she hadn't even shown Sasha the most fun parts yet!

Hanji kissed Sasha passionately, her tongue slipping in to tease the girl's as she tugged at the straps she had on. Sasha didn't even notice Hanji undoing her straps, she wasn't resisting the kiss anymore. In fact, she was almost pulling Hanji closer, her arms around her neck as she rubbed her tongue against the older woman's. She broke away though when she felt the cool air on her skin. She looked down to see her straps undone, and her shirt open, revealing the cloth that bound her breasts. She looked to Hanji with wondering eyes, which of course, made the brunette grin as she pulled the girl up into her lap to slowly unbind the cloth. She kissed Sasha softly, tenderly, as she did so, feeling the girl tremble as the cloth fell to the ground. "Why..?" Sasha whispered to her lips, scanning Hanji's eyes with nervous curiosity as she was laid upon the ground again. "No questions.." Hanji whispered in reply as she trailed kisses down Sasha's chest and captured one of her erect nipples in her mouth. Sasha let out a delightful squeal, Hanji was sure she was dripping wet just listening to that sound. She enjoyed it even more as she sucked and kissed Sasha's still-developing breasts, teasing nipping and squeezing her nipples whilst the girl gasped and moaned in surprise. Hanji couldn't wait any longer, she wanted to make this girl scream. Even if it brought bandits. She'd kill them where they stood and go back to her teasing. She trailed kisses down Sasha's stomach, the rookie propping herself up on her elbows as she protested "w-wait!"

But Hanji didn't wait, she pulled down Sasha's trousers, panties and all, then raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "Sasha, you're practically bare down here…"

Sasha looked away with a blush, seeing no point in hiding her parts now she was so exposed, "I didn't like all the hair, so I stole one of the straight razors from the guys and tried to fix it…"  
"Clever girl…" Hanji chuckled, before slowly spreading the younger woman's legs apart. Her grin widened as she saw the glistening wetness between her legs, "you really liked what I did…"

Sasha bit her lip and looked away ashamedly, but Hanji was having none of that. She pinned the girl once again and kissed her fiercely, her hand slipping down between Sasha's legs to slowly rub and tease her clit with small circles. Sasha squealed into the kiss, trying to close her legs, but Hanji had her knee between them, and simply rubbed the girl's clit faster. She worked Sasha into such a state she broke away from the kiss to moan Hanji's name, her hands gripping the shoulders of her jacket tightly. Hanji whispered to her lips, "would you like more..?"

She let her fingers slow to a stop, smirking as Sasha lifted her hips to silently ask for more, "say it Braus…"

"Give me more Hanji… please…" Sasha moaned in reply, pulling the older woman in for a deep kiss, her taking control with her tongue this time. This little attempt of dominance had Hanji's panties completely soaked. She was going to make this rookie scream. "Cheeky…" she growled to Sasha's neck, kissing and biting it as she teased her some more with her now-soaked fingers, "you're gonna get it all…"

With that, she didn't even bother with trailing kisses down her stomach. Hanji moved down, pushed Sasha's leg wide apart and attacked her clit with her tongue. Sasha's whole body jolted at the first lick, the gasp she let out delightfully arousing. "More Hanji!" she gasped, raising her hips as the older woman licked and sucked her clit, her hands on Sasha's thighs to keep them apart, "more!"

She tasted so sweet! She couldn't get enough of her sweet wetness, she needed more, she needed to hear Sasha scream. Hanji plunged her tongue into Sasha's tight entrance, rolling it about before licking up her slit and sucking her clit firmly. Sasha was wild with sensation, gasping and moaning and digging her fingers into the soft earth beneath them. She let out a high moan then, when Hanji slipped two fingers into her tight hole and pumped them in and out with lightning speed, her tongue still working Sasha's clit and driving the girl wild. Within moments, Sasha was screaming, begging Hanji not to stop, begging her to keep going. "I…It's too much!" the girl shrieked, her back arching as she experienced her first orgasm, the fierce waves of pleasure sending spasms through her body. Hanji was happy to lick up the juice, before peering up with a smug grin at the shivering, naked, pleasured girl before her. "H-Hanji…" Sasha whispered, watching the woman with lustful, tired eyes. Hanji then stood up and started undoing her straps, "my turn…"

**And there you have it folks, my first Hashi fanfic. I don't think it's too bad personally, but you guys might have conflicting opinions. I may write a continuation of this, with Sasha returning the favour, if it's welcome. :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided I'd continue on with this one seeing as I kinda teased at the end of it. So, yeah, peanut butter Hanji time. :P**

"H-Hanji…" Sasha whispered, watching the woman with lustful, tired eyes. Hanji then stood up and started undoing her straps, "my turn…"

Sasha watched as the woman removed her jacket, her shirt, her pants. She moved to kneel on the grass, somehow enjoying the feeling of the wind gently blowing across her hot skin, cooling the wettest of places. She reached out to grasp Hanji's hips, pulling her close, tugging her down to the grass with her. "You did what you wanted with me…" Sasha whispered as Hanji knelt before her. She pulled her closer, her hands moving up to undo the bindings around her chest, "let me do the same."

Hanji raised an eyebrow in amusement, but bit her lip in surprise as Sasha suddenly grabbed her breasts. She moaned softly as the girl kissed her, her hands squeezing and kneading her soft flesh. Being young and inexperienced, Sasha was ruled completely by what she was feeling. She was definitely rougher than Hanji, which delighted the older woman. Sasha pushed Hanji down onto the grass, pinning her there as she kissed her firmly, slipping her tongue into the squad leader's mouth to thrash about with hers. Her eager hands began to tease Hanji's nipples, pinching and tugging them before Sasha abruptly stopped their kissing to suck and lick the erect points. Hanji tilted her head back with a happy moan, her lower half aching for Sasha's touch. Sasha all but ripped Hanji's underwear off, pushing her head between her legs to wildly lick and tease her lover. Hanji squealed and arched her back, delighted at the eagerness of the girl. She gripped the back of Sasha's head with one hand, propped up on her elbow as she watched the brunette lick and suck her clit as she slipped two fingers in and out of her. Hanji couldn't stay propped up for long, Sasha's tongue was just working her far too well, causing her to fall back against the grass again. The girl was greedy though. She wanted to lick and taste Hanji's sweet juices, but at the same time, feel Hanji's tongue pushing into her tightness, so she quickly turned and pulled Hanji downwards, bringing her muff back to her face again to tease, whilst her own glistening wetness hovered above Hanji. Hanji just took her goggles off and gripped Sasha's hips, pulling her dripping cunt to her face. Sasha found it harder to pay attention to teasing her superior's clit, what with Hanji tongue-deep in her entrance. She moaned her name, roughly sucking and fingering the woman now as she tried not to lose control. But Hanji was getting bored being on the bottom, so she flipped the two over , and knelt with her legs either side of Sasha's chest. She looked over her shoulder at her, "you like to eat, Sasha… so you're going to eat me good, I'll make sure you get extra rations tomorrow."

Before Sasha could even react, Hanji had turned, her knees either side of Sasha's head now as she lowered her aching wetness onto the girl's mouth. Sasha was desperate to please, her arms under Hanji's thighs as she licked, sucked and swallowed her juices. Hanji groaned with ecstasy, slowly rocking her hips over the girls' face as she felt Sasha lick every inch of her. She loved how tightly the girl was holding her to her face, how fiercely she licked her, how roughly she plunged her tongue into her entrance. She rocked harder, her back arched as she felt her pleasure rise. The sounds Sasha made as she pressed her hot muff to her face were delicious. It all became too much then, the young brunette was hitting all the right spots, which sent a monster of an orgasm coursing through Hanji's body. She practically screamed, rocking her hips rougher to ride it out, until it slowly ended and she collapsed on to grass next to Sasha. She looked to the girl, her face wet and glistening in the moonlight. "I think I like girls, Hanji-san…" Sasha whispered, which made Hanji laugh in a quiet, tired way. She moved closer to lick her juices from the girl's face, before kissing her deeply, "nothing wrong with that, Sasha."

"But why me…?" she asked quietly, scanning Hanji's eyes. Hanji tugged at the bandage around Sasha's head, "orgasms cure headaches. Bet you're not sore now."

Sasha went wide eyed when she realised the woman was right, and gave a little chuckle.

When the sun rose the next day, the pair dressed and got on their horses, riding off towards the Scouting Legion HQ. There was no awkwardness between them, they were quite comfortable. Riding into the courtyard, they were greeted by a grumpy Levi and concerned Connie. "You were meant to be back yesterday, Shitty Glasses," Levi said, not even giving Hanji a chance to say good morning. "Sasha fell off her horse, it was too dark by the time she could sit up," Hanji replied sweetly, getting off her horse and leading it past Levi. "Are you ok Sash?" Connie asked with a worried face, helping her off her horse. "I'm fine, Connie," she grinned, following Hanji and leaving the two men behind. Connie looked to Levi, "she seems happier than usual, Heichou."

Levi just sighed and walked away, shaking his head. He smiled in amusement to himself. "_Hanji_," he thought as he walked, hands in his pockets, "_you went and fucked another one. We're gonna have to put a leash on you_."


End file.
